Mi Morena
by MysticMarauder
Summary: [oneshot]Seven years ago Ron lost the love of his life without getting the chance to tell her he loved her. But on a rainy day in the outskirts of London, he gets the chance to fix his mistake...


Mi Morena 

Ronald Weasley sat staring out the window as the rain poured down outside, tapping softly against the glass every so often.

It had been seven long years since he had been in London, and now that he had moved back he couldn't wait to contact his friends and finally get to see them for the first time in what seemed forever.

As he watched the water droplets race down the foggy glass his thoughts strayed to his last day he had spent in his hometown. That was the day he had meant to do it. To confess his undying love to the woman who had stolen his heart. But that opportunity never came…

It had taken him months to work up the courage to do this. Torturing months. The essence of the days events were so close to him he could still smell the fragrance of the flowers he had held in his hands. His eyes could still see her beautiful image walking toward him vividly.

To anyone else in the world, it was a simple, ordinary day. But to Ron it was full of excitement, and nerves. He was certain that she would confess how she loved him in response. Nothing could stop his determined decision.

Ron laughed hollowly as he remembered those thoughts from that day. How wrong he had been. How terribly wrong. Not even an hour after meeting with her, their plans of a romantic picnic by the river were crushed.

Ron's gaze rested on the car parked isolated in his gravel driveway. If it were possible he wouldn't use it. It was a constant reminder. A symbol of death and pain.

_How had it happened?_ He wondered to himself for the thousandth time. He had simply stepped away from her for a moment to grab a copy of 'The Prophet'. He should have stayed next to her. He should have saved her.

The memory of turning around at the sound of screeching tires, and seeing her eyes open wide in horror, her body crumpling to the ground. He had run to her. Run to help her. Only it was too late.

Even as he scooped her limp frame into his arms, her heart gave her up. Death consumed her beaten body. And her last breath was but a wisp of air from the small gap between her lips.

And as Ron held her to his body, his heart and mind willingly died with her.

What was the use of having a beating heart when your sole purpose of living had been taken away eternally…

Ever since that day Ron had felt empty, and hopeless; the only words that could even give off a faint hint of how he felt. For there is no word in the English language to describe such pain and despair. Not for the extent at which Ron had felt it on that horrible day…

To this day he hadn't so much as talked to another woman, unless it was absolutely necessary. He knew that if he couldn't have _her_, then he wouldn't have anyone. There was only one person for him, and she no longer existed.

The pools of water on the street swirled carelessly, and Ron envied their simplistic state of being. Their emotionless beauty.

His forehead rested against the cool windowpane, and his eyes closed of their own accord. The faintest of smiles crossed his face as a pair of soft brown eyes filled his. Her stunning eyes that he longed to see and look into even if only for a moment. Her flowing brown hair that he longed to touch and feel. Her beautiful smile… Yes, her smile. He remembered it probably the best out of everything. He would give anything to have her back in his life.

The soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the window forced Ron to open his eyes once again, his heart feeling cold as the vision of his love fluttered away.

He turned his gaze toward the grassy plain lying outside his home. There was something moving out in the distance, but the thickness of the raindrops obscured his vision.

His eyes squinted as he tried to get a better view. As the figure drew near he felt his heart stop beating for a split second before moving to a pace so rapid he thought he might faint.

Surely he was hallucinating. She was gone. He knew she was gone. But even a he looked out into the rain he knew there was no mistaking it. How could he ever forget those piercing eyes, and her elegant body? She was there. Not even thirty feet away from where he sat watching entranced.

With a fleeting last glance out the window, he hurried toward the door, opening it in one fluid movement, and stepping out onto the porch, looking around frantically.

His eyes caught sight of her, standing on the gravel road that lead up to his property. She didn't take notice of him, and instead began spinning with her arms spread out, head thrown back, and a smile spread across her face.

Ron's rational thoughts were pushed aside. He didn't care that it wasn't possible for her to be there. All he knew was that she was. And he wasn't about to ignore that.

He slowly walked out into the rain, his entire body becoming instantly soaked as he neared his destination. _Her_.

She stopped dancing turning her gaze to Ron, who was looking on with a look of utter disbelief on his handsome face. She smiled at him, holding her arms out to him, inviting him to come to her.

Ron hesitated only a moment as he stood within feet of her before reaching his hand out and taking hold of hers. Her hands were warm despite the cold chill of the rain, and Ron felt his entire body heat up at her touch.

He couldn't take his eyes from hers, and she lifted their entwined hands above her head, turning underneath them. Ron reached his free hand out, catching hers as she turned back to face him. She moved his hand to her waist, resting her hand gently on his shoulder, and stroking the base of his neck.

Ron's eyes closed as she turned their bodies, remembering the last time he had danced with the woman now in his arms. His eyes opened as she twirled underneath his arm once again, stopping with her back facing him, their hands still clasped together.

She turned her head so she could see Ron, and smiled warmly. Ron continued staring at her, his eyes clearly showing the confusion he was feeling.

"How is this possible?" He whispered, more to himself than her. She turned in his arms, her legs bumping his from their close proximity.

"That's not important," She said reaching her hand up and running her fingers along his jaw line gently. Ron immediately leaned into her hand, savoring the feeling of her skin touching his. "I've missed you Ron," She said softly.

Ron's entire body tingled as her breath washed over his face. The words he wanted to say were trapped within his throat.

"Tell me what you're thinking," She said, her face inches from his.

"I…" Ron seemed to have lost the ability to talk, and had to clear his throat as she continued to run her hand against his neck, and into his red hair.

"Tell me you love me," She whispered over the sound of the rain. Ron leaned in, his lips touching hers lightly.

"I love you," He said against her soft lips, "Merlin, I love you so much Hermione."

And with that Ron closed the gap between them, feeling complete, and happy for the first time in over seven years. He moaned as she kissed him back, the warmth of her lips on his driving him wild. His hand crept up to her wet hair, and he gently pulled her closer, deepening their kiss.

His body melted into hers as he shared his first kiss since she had gone. He didn't know if he was imagining it all, but it felt so real. All he wanted was to have the feeling of being with her once again.

She pulled away from him slowly, kissing his cheek, and forehead gently.

"I love you too Ron," Hermione said looking into his eyes.

Ron smiled at her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, holding her as if he would lose her once again if he let go.

"I don't understand how this is possible," He questioned after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Do you truly love me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ron said without a moment's hesitation.

"_That's_ how it's possible," She replied. Ron's perplexed look didn't seem to give her the need to explain further, and she rested her head against his chest.

"Please don't leave me again, Hermione," Ron pleaded softly as he ran his hands over her back. Hermione didn't reply, only tightened her hold around his middle.

Ron sensed her hesitance to say something, and felt his stomach twist in a knot.

"You're not leaving me are you?" He asked moving away from her, but only enough so he could see her face. And as her eyes filled with tears, he knew his answer. As those tears fell down her cheeks, mixing with the rain, he knew she wasn't here to stay. He would have to let her ago. Again.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione said kissing him lightly on the lips before slipping from his embrace.

Ron watched as she walked a few paces away. Normally he would be running after her, begging her to stay. But something inside him kept him at peace as she smiled, bringing her fingertips to her lips and kissing them. Sending her final farewell.

He stood still as a statue, all his thoughts on the woman now turning her back and walking away from him. She headed out into the rain, and before reaching the edge of the road, disappeared into nothingness.

It's impossible to know how long Ron stood out in the storm, eyes fixed on the place where his love vanished. But one thing is for certain. For the first time in seven years, he felt content. He knew that wherever Hermione was, she now knew he loved her. And this simple thought was what kept his desire to live and love carry on through the rest of his life…


End file.
